Timeline
The following is a timeline for Xenosaga, which is ambiguously set sometime between 6000-7277 A.D. Xenosaga uses an era called T.C. (Transcend Christ). For example, Shion Uzuki was born T.C. 4745, and this would still be sometime 6000-7277 A.D. The reason for the unknown certainty is because the scene in the opening of Episode I begins in 20XX A.D., then it shifts to "4000 years later", placing Xenosaga in 6000 A.D. Supporting this, Wilhelm says Ormus was founded "approximately 6000 years ago" when Jesus died.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnSznoM5CDI However, the Xenogears timeline in Perfect Works claims T.C. was adopted in 2510 A.D. This also occurs in the Episode III strategy guide timeline. 2510 + 4767 would set Xenosaga in 7277 A.D. Sources for this timeline include the games and a poster that came with the Episode III guide. Although Xenosaga and Xenogears are said to be set in different continuities, the events within each game's continuity within the T.C. era are almost exactly identical up to a certain point. However, there are divergences, and it is technically an assumption that the same events occurred in each game, so please do not use Perfect Works as a source for the Xenosaga timeline. Click here for a Xenogears timeline. Before Christ Era ? * The big bang occurs, creating the universe. * Wilhelm becomes the guardian of the universe's Lower Domain. 7-2 B.C. * Jesus Christ is born. Anno Domini Era Jesus's life * Ormus is claimed to have existed before Jesus's crucifixion by Sergius XVII (whether or not this is a lie is unknown). * Jesus gives Yeshua, his miracle worker and the human incarnation of Anima, a spoken copy of Lemegeton. A.D. 30-33 * Jesus is crucified, creating the religion Christianity. * The Maiden of Mary Magdalene dies. * Yeshua leaves Mary Magdalene. Yeshua changes his name to "chaos". * Mary Magdalene, the human incarnation of Animus, dies while splitting Yeshua's (chaos') power of Anima in half to create the 12 Vessels of Anima. * The Apostles store Mary Magdalene's body and the Vessels of Anima in Rennes-le-Château. A.D. 33-2000 * Due to the lack of Internet, it takes hundreds and a couple thousand years for Christianity to become spread throughout the planet, especially by those who believe in the tales of the Bible. Christianity becomes popular in Europe and the Americas. Many churches are created in Jesus' name, such as the Roman Catholic church. Many people come to believe that Jesus was the "son of God" and possessed supernatural powers such as healing, walking on water, turning water into wine, etc. However, in the Xenosaga continuity, Jesus did not possess supernatural powers, and both Yeshua (chaos) and Mary Magdalene performed miracles for Jesus. * Unfortunately, the spread of Christianity has many poor side effects, such as the Crusades, Westboro Baptist Church, etc. Apostasy becomes punishable by death in certain areas. Wilhelm and Yeshua (chaos) observe such horrors against atheists and non-Christians. A.D. 20XX * Vector Industries funds an archaeological expedition at Lake Turkana, Kenya with Dr. T. Masuda and his team. They unearth a mysterious object from the lake known as the Zohar. The Zohar is also found with a written copy of Lemegeton and the Compass of Order and Chaos. * The Zohar discovered by Masuda was transferred to Vector' labs in Toronto, Canada, where various examinations and experiments were performed upon it. A.D. 2XXX * Vector Industries scientist Grimoire Verum deciphers Lemegeton and creates Program Lemegeton. Using it, he performs the link experiment to the Zohar using Nephilim Verum. This is because it had been discovered that the Zohar produced tremendous energy in response to a specific brainwave wavelength and everyone had become fixated upon finding a method to extract it. As a result, a dangerous space-time anomaly is produced. * Humanity is forced to abandon Earth and colonize space. The Immigrant Fleet (Ormus) leave Earth using a spaceship called Pleroma, built by Vector Industries. The Immigrant Fleet took records of Earth with them, such as culture, important art, books, the Bible, and even to the extent of a quote from Paul McCartney. They also take the Relics of God such as the Vessels of Anima and Zarathustra, which were created by Mary Magdalene and Yeshua/chaos. ** Wilhelm was able to obtain the Vessels of Anima from Rennes-le-Château, but due to unknown reasons, he is unable to retrieve Mary Magdalene's body. * In order to prevent the spreading of this disappearance phenomenon to the entire universe, Wilhelm sealed away Earth. The sealed Earth was thought by everyone to have disappeared (although, in actuality, it is only reduced down to the Planck Scale). A.D. 2510 *T.C. (Transcend Christ) is adopted. Transcend Christ Era T.C. 0016 *Earth is re-named "Lost Jerusalem". Because of Wilhelm, the way to it is no longer known. Blank Space of 4000 Years *At an unknown point in time, after a long and arduous journey of wandering, the Immigrant Fleet settles on a planet which they name Abraxas. It becomes the site for them, Ormus, and the People of the Zohar. They keep the Relics of God on Abraxas. They also colonize an asteroid, naming it "Pleroma" after their immigrant ship, and use it as a site of worship for their Ormus religion. ** Abraxas was used as a base of settlement by groups (believed to be under the influence of Ormus forces) that had managed to escape the Earth upon its destruction. The groups formed an independent nation unaffiliated with Galaxy Federation law, and thus declared the establishment of the Immigrant Fleet nation. However, it was later incorporated into the Federation. *Over thousands of years, the Galaxy Federation expands to half a million planets throughout the known universe. The Galaxy Federation is also forced to relocate its capital four times, eventually ending up on Fifth Jerusalem. Despite that humanity has colonized the universe for thousands of years, no other intelligent lifeforms (aliens or other species) have been found. T.C. 4000 *At the start of the T.C. 4000s, the Immigrant Fleet reunited with another fleet that had escaped from Earth--a group that had already formed a united organization of nations in the form of the Galaxy Federation. The two groups began mutual exchanges, but their backgrounds and cultural disparities were too much to bridge. Most importantly of all, the Immigrant Fleet was in possession of the Zohar. This led to a history of wars and truces that has repeated itself countless times. T.C. 4400 * According to Pier Piper, at the turn of T.C. 4400, Vector Industries had a U.M.N. management and administration department. They were behind the first theories of virtual reality construction inside the new U.M.N. "Carnegie" was the name of the mathematician who served as the leader of the organization at the time. Because of his ideas, scientific progress jumped forward rapidly in the next two hundred years. Without his research, virtual reality would still be hundreds of years away. T.C. 4474 * An early-model Realian made by "Tyrrell" of "Lamech Model 3" is built. Its information can be found in the Proto Merkabah in Episode I. T.C. 4500s * The Immigrant Fleet appears in the Michtam star system and claimed sovereignty over planet Abraxas, their "holy land". A protracted conflict between the two groups started in the Michtam system not long after. T.C. 4580s * On Abraxas, Draper is a region in the suburbs of Archon, densely packed with the facilities of firms in the biomedical sector. It was once used as an agricultural area, taking advantage of its fertile soil, but the bulk of the land was seized by the Galaxy Federation in the late T.C. 4580s. At that point in time, the Immigrant Fleet had territorial rights to Abraxas in all but name; while the Federation acquiesced to this ostensible fact, it demanded the partial transfer of ownership of some of Abraxas's land to them as compensation. The Federation's semi-forced ownership transfer of the Draper region is thought to have been a part of these demands. T.C. 4590 * The Life Recycling Act is proposed. T.C. 4591 * The Life Recycling Act is passed. * In T.C. 4591, the Draper region was opened up to private use by Dmitri Yuriev after a branch of the Yuriev Institute was built there. Every private business in the biotechnology sector set up shop in the area, hoping to enjoy the new benefits provided by the Life Recycling Act in a region closely linked with Yuriev. T.C. 4600s * The territorial rights of planet Abraxas go to the Immigrant Fleet. T.C. 4630s * Bunnie is said to originally be the creation of a children's book author from planet Tessedora in the T.C. 4630s, but the facts are uncertain. T.C. 4637 * Jan Sauer is born to his mother Ingrid Sauer and an unnamed father. T.C. 4638 * Sharon Rozas is born. T.C. 4639 * Erich Weber is born according to his ID (implied he's older). T.C. 4640 * Mikhail Ortmann is born. T.C. 4642 * Lactis is born. T.C. 4644 * Melisse Ortus is born. T.C. 4656 * Joaquin Rozas is born to Sharon Rozas. T.C. 4659 * Jan Sauer is assigned to the Federation police. T.C. 4660 * Jan became a Captain in the 1875th Special Operations Command Detachment of the Federation Police Bureau, a unit specializing in counterterrorism. T.C. 4667 *''Xenosaga: Pied Piper. *Nursing Plant Incident. *Jan Sauer kills himself. T.C. 4669 *Jan Sauer is revived as Ziggurat 8. *Melisse Ortus founds Scientia, an anti-U.M.N. group. T.C. 4700 * Sellers is born. T.C. 4701 * Joachim Mizrahi is born. T.C. 4703 * Professor (Haksheen White) is born. T.C. 4711 * Helmer is born. T.C. 4723 * Juli Mizrahi is born. * Margulis is born. * Pierre Ruryk is born. T.C. 4726 * Boss (Stubb) is born. T.C. 4727 * Kazuichi Moriyama is born. * Matthews is born. T.C. 4730 * The Zoar Incident occurs. T.C. 4731 * Andrew Cherenkov is born. T.C. 4732 *Jin Uzuki is born to Suou Uzuki and Aoi Uzuki. *Pellegri is born. T.C. 4734 * Mai Magus is born. Her father is Tethlla Magus, her mother is unknown. * Vanderkam is born. T.C. 4735 * Luis Virgil is born. T.C. 4738 * Lapis Roman is born. * Tony is born. T.C. 4739 * Kevin Winnicot is born to his mother. T.C. 4740 or 4741 *Canaan is born. *Rubedo is born. *Albedo Piazzolla is born. *Citrine is born. *Nigredo is born. *Hammer is born. *Sakura Mizrahi is born to her mother Juli Mizrahi and father Joachim Mizrahi. *Scott is born. T.C. 4742 *Hermann is born. T.C. 4743 *Allen Ridgeley is born. T.C. 4745 *Shion Uzuki is born to Suou Uzuki and Aoi Uzuki. Shion is a reincarnation of the Maiden of Mary Magdalene. *Shelley Godwin is born. *Togashi Yukihira is born. T.C. 4747 * Planet Michtam is destroyed by the Gnosis. Kevin Winnicot is the only survivor. * Mary Godwin is born. * Miyuki Itsumi is born. * Doctus is born. T.C. 4748 * Pierre Ruryk enters the political world after having been newly elected to the Vartas star-system district. T.C. 4751 * The U-TIC Organization is founded with the purpose of studying the Zohar. Their base is Labyrinthos on Miltia. T.C. 4751~4753 * U-TIC begins imposing harsh working conditions of mine workers in the Dabrye Mine. A resistance develops led by Tethlla Magus, and riots ensue. Tethlla was captured by the U-TIC Organization during the mine workers' riots. He was subsequently held as a connection experiment test subject at Labyrinthos, where he lost his life. T.C. 4753 *The Miltian Conflict occurs on Miltia. Joachim Mizrahi dies. Miltia is locked into the Abyss. Gnosis arrive en masse into the universe. *Richard is born. T.C. 4754 * S.O.C.E. is formed. * The Life Recycling Act is revoked. T.C. 4755 * The Kukai Foundation is established. * Gaignun Kukai rescues Mary and Shelley. They were once part of a group of people who were illegally "owned" by a pharmaceutical company that used them as guinea pigs and kept on constant medication. T.C. 4763 * The Miltian Charter is enacted. * Shion joins Vector Industries. T.C. 4764 * Allen joins Vector Industries. T.C. 4765 * The KOS-MOS Archetype goes on a rampage at Vector's First R&D Division on planet Carioca, killing 12 people. Kevin Winnicot is one of the victims. * The U-TIC Organization was conducting connection experiments with the Zohar Emulators at their facility on planet Ariadne. T.C. 4767 * After a couple years of Zohar Emulator experimentation, the Ariadne Incident occurs. Ariadne becomes the Cathedral Ship. * ''Episode I and II occur. T.C. 4768 * Xenosaga: A Missing Year occurs. * Sometime before Episode III, Wilhelm retrieves Mary Magdalene's body and creates T-elos. * Episode III occurs six months after A Missing Year. Category:Xenosaga Category:Events